Must-See
"The cream of the proverbial crop, Must-See movies are hand-picked because they’re funny, witty, and just generally super fantastique!" — The website's description of a Must-See. A 'Must-See '(also spelled as "Must See") is an award given to a user by a mod if they think they deserve one for their movie. To get a Must-See, you must make a movie that is "funny, witty, and just generally super fantastique!" Appearance The badge looks like a ribbon and has a sinopia hue to it (dark reddish-brown). There is a white star in the center of the circle. Requirements To obtain a Must-See, a moderator must watch your movie and like it enough that they think it deserves one. Trivia *Must-See's are generally awarded once a week, but this has been extended to a couple weeks and even longer. *Unlike Crowd Pleasers, you don't receive a Must-See through ratings, you can only receive one from a moderator. *Several users have managed to earn over 10 Must-Sees. **A member known as: What ever, has the most Must-Sees out of anyone, with a whopping 22! List of Must-Sees in order #Karaoke Star - by Lux #Cat tricks - by sophtastic #More Movies! - by Jason #Hungry 13 - by Josh #CUT!!! - by LarrytCuke #13 is a genius - by rubies #Hide and Seek - by panda #Cat's rock! - by witch #Eva's Diary - by Fps19 #Eva's foot cream - by jil118 #Laughing Game - by SuperO20 #Falling From Space - by SuperO20 #13 the Noodle Cat - by mariokart #My Cat Ate My Homework - by Fps19 #Kit-kat never came - by lacia #The Earthquake!!!! - by Tom n Mom #how hungry are you? - by piggygirl #The shortest movie ever - by Ewing #Edgar and The Chinese Cat - by Ewing #The Oblivious Cat #1 - by Jeanne #Super 13 - by E.E #Eva's birthday party - by Gillie #Singing Practice - by yelvod #When You're Not Looking - by yelvod #thirteen in the show - by JakeFrank #at the chinese restaurant - by VeeVeeJoy #Guitar Hero - by Boo12 #Zimmers On Qubo - by STRAGEN 1 #Where did Edgar Go? #1 - by Poprocks #Can 13 really talk? - by purpleluv #twin trouble 1 - by tiger338 #Triplets, part 1 - by Blue Witch #13's TV 2...the remix - by the girl #Triplets, part 2 - by Blue Witch #Triplets, part 3 - by Blue Witch #Triplets- part 4 - by Blue Witch #Eva's Superhero Dream - by FABOLOUS J #EDGAR!!!!! - by Sammy10 #Stealing the Diary - by mariokart #Greatest Moments #1 - by FABOLOUS J #8th Grade Is Complicated - by Fps19 #The Diary Revenge - by Deway #I never get the remote... - by Bartillo12 #13's Biggest Fan - by FL Llama #BORED" Game - by toonking88 #Home Sweet Home - by twighlight #Edgar The Director - by justcuz #THE ZIMMER TWINS MOVIE - by zimmerdude #Its raining cats - by Anthonyb07 #Am I on TV? - by Lizzie101 #Get that comic! - by kingjammy #Zimmer Glimmers #1 - by funbunny12 #valentines day cards - by laura #13 mad - by clone one #The Thief part1 - by hello96 #Agent 13 - by Photo54 #The crystal of RGP part 1 - by kingjammy #Fun time - by Dude84501 #Zimmer twins velentine - by dirty boy #The Grammy Awards - by RawkStar97 #Eva is Too Rich Part:2 - by threekids3 #How the Zimmers got 13. - by Jster #Edgar's Deal - by wild_horse #Hide and Seek - by isa4 #13's Popsicle - by Lulatalula #HUG'S - by junebug37 #Late For School PT.2 - by Fps19 #the treasure hunt - by bubble6410 #Discovering The Moon - by Fps19 #disscovering the moon - by jess228 #Stop copying! - by dirty boy #Edgar goes to 5th grade - by Cool Kid10 #13's magic - by Nikio #a surprise garden - by ithad2bu #a book of magic spells - by Nikio #Eva,The dissapointed Girl - by laura #IWANTTOBEAROCKSTAR PT.1 - by zimmerdude #ignoring 13 - by lilsara10 #Romio Part 1 - by ZayZay #Dissapearing 13 - by qubocunn65 #Star Wars - by Hopper1520 #Guitar Lessons 1 - by funbunny12 #Procrastination - by Med Marvel #homework - by horsecrazy #mystery madnes 2 - by biscuit #Cricket Hunting - by hot_tea #Election 08 - by zimzim2 #No easter? part 1 - by treytrey77 #Repunzel, not! - by Nacanaca #Edgar's Mystery #3 - by qubocunn65 #Tracker Crystal Add - by qubocunn65 #A day at the Store - by Puppy_Man #13 Sings for Tofu - by gander #13's Story - by devilheart #13's girlfriend - by polorbeary #What Happened - by Sceeds #True Twins Part One - by Nacanaca #Eval returns, part 1 - by Blue Witch #Better than you - by Luv2Giggle #Between One And A Hundred - by yelvod #The virus - by Cool Kid10 #Switch for a Day - by ZayZay #Easter Bunny Gone Missing - by Ezzie #An Unexplainable Journey - by skunk fu #Lunch - by Kimimaro #The Big Test - by Thunder122 #the dancing contest - by sweetie pie #Friday: the new saturday. - by Lizzie101 #DEEEEEEEEEP SLEEEEEEEEEEP - by Ultra D #Weirdoland - by hisskitten #The Awesome Movie - by LollyPop16 #The Cat Convention - by 102907 #earth rock - by splitgirl #April showers. - by Lizzie101 #Newspaper Headlines - by toonking88 #Guitar Hero - by chalkult #April Fools and the Spies - by bookworm #SUPER 13! - by Neon #Super 13 - by sushibar #Zimmer Channel:Survival - by zimmia #Find That Number! Part 1 - by LarrytCuke #Cat Statue - by Lucille #The Quest for Cheese - by CoolBeans #Crazy Cat Ninja - by RainDancer #Zimmer Python (Part 1) - by LarrytCuke #The New Mail Cat 2 - by soccergate #Face the Music - by ytrewq #Stuck in the 13th dem. - by Freddy Ted #Edgar to the Rescue - by Freddy Ted #The Rockband - episode 2 - by emahni #No Numbers! - by HulaHula #Zimmer Models Musical - by POOH #Friday the 13th - by HulaHula #New Principal PT.1 - by Fps19 #Found 13 - by chstarling #New school - by chstarling #Meteor Madness, Part 1 - by Snowdogz #Happy Fake Day! - by jammie555 #King Kitty, Episode 2 - by SnoWolf #The video game (again) - by chulo #rock fight - by jammie555 #13's Show - by apple333 #Shoes, Glorios, Shoes - by Freddy Ted #Oprah - by duckapus #Fortune Troubles - by Fps19 #Rocket Spud - by Freddy Ted #Being Watched - by username00 #Thirteen's Sloppy Safari - by icarlyfan2 #The meowing bird part two - by Lizzie101 #13's Show Number 3 - by apple333 #The Trip - by mr.z #Bad Cat - by Sceeds #Emporess Eva part 1 - by power girl #Hypno 13 pt.1 - by Freddy Ted #Back in the Past - by Hopper1520 #Missing 13 EPISODE 1 - by Popsicle #Birthday day - by polorbeary #Zimmer Channel:Interview1 - by zimmia #Back In Time PT.1 - by Cav33 #Beauty Contest - by Lucille #Back In Time 3 - by Lucille #The Cookie: Part 1 - by Ddude56 #Stray Repelant pt.1 - by Freddy Ted #FotR: Part 2 - by LotRfiend #Everywhere - by lincar #doom song - by happy123 #fin means the end. - by kirkklan #the zimmerneers - by power girl #The Cookie: Part 2 - by Ddude56 #Meep - by Kimimaro #the idol - by blimmer #Cafe Anna's - by gageridley #Dungeon pt 1 - by Habs2137 #How 13 Gets A Crystal - by Reena #The Stolen Map Part 1 - by apple333 #13's guide to hypnosis - by Monkey56 #Power Girl Part One - by TuliOoli #Eat - by Cpt. Mocha #Power Girl Part Two - by TuliOoli #Zimmer News 6 - by gamer #Xtras:Zmarter eps.1 pt1 - by gamer #zimmer dreams pt 2: 13 - by jbfan01 #Gift Mistake - by girlyh #Indiana 13 - by ducky64 #Where's my D.S.? - by crisco12 #dungeon part 7 - by Habs2137 #Count Makalak's Treasure - by Lordofsong #The secret iteam - by nbbbway #The Wanting 13 - by Spud #Teleporting - by stealth5 #The TV Squad - by Painslap #ABC - by Ramirez99 #THe amazing Angry Kitty - by TheFoolers #But... - by Painslap #Channel 15 news. - by ZipBamPop #13's fashion show! - by ZipBamPop #Fan Mail #1 - by Niceguy301 #13'S BATH - by Lyneisha #Mysterious Fortune cookie - by zimme #Fainting Montage - by M0NK3YCRAK #Eva and Global Warming - by Mitzifan12 #Brodcasting 13 - by AEgirl #So lonely - by j.v #Raiders of the lost idol. - by squiggle #Indiana Jones Can't Do It - by chalkult #Edgar Lost 1.2.1 - by keneniah6 #13's first words - by kirkklan #13 talks - by raynie96 #LONGEST FILM EVER! - by ZJCJ #Like Father, Like Son (1) - by kokomo #The Riddle - by meganrosie #Camp physic part 1 - by zimme #Z News! - by Neon #Indiana Jones idol - by C.J. #The New 13 - by meganrosie #Edgar moves away - by MB #magnificiant day - by Jazz-Y #The Cat Song - by soccergate #The Father's Day Gift - by Candiator #mission of - by lightning #Get out and play! - by cjdgame-kj #Super 13 Saving the Day - by fawnzo #Eva's Evil Clone - by bratz45678 #Helmet power! - by cjdgame-kj #Magic Fortune Cookies - by soccergate #Making new friends - by MB #Fortune Misfortune Part 1 - by bratz45678 #Crazy Fortune Cookie Pt 1 - by POOH #The 17 wonders of Earth - by parker4565 #Crazy Fortune Cookie Pt 2 - by POOH #Prince Zaspian - by LarrytCuke #Middle of the earth - by rex4 #mission immpossible pt 1 - by wildfire11 #The Idol - by Maxcat #Breaking the Trophy - by fawnzo #The green team. episode 1 - by Lizzie101 #Discovery - by chupieboy #The Big Cats - by icecandy #Eva's Club #1 - by fawnzo #The Four Seasons - by matt623 #Bad Detective #1 - by username00 #Bad Detective #2 - by username00 #NEW SERIES - by sircium #Planet 13 - Part 1 - by sircium #A Zimmer Twins Camp Story - by squiggle #Qubo - by wildfire11 #Edgar the liar. - by pokenomes #Around The World pt.1 - by Milky Way #Wafflless World - by chalkult #Manners Matter - by Board Game #Lets Make A Switch - by kirkklan #Rock the Jungle - by cheezee #Antimatter: Part 1 - by sperbeckm #Antimatter: Part 2 - by sperbeckm #i scream for ice cream 1 - by rikkudog #The Secret Video - by username00 #Fireworks Cancelled!!!!!! - by Ezzie #Pre-Qubo - by Glados3213 #13 and -13 - by oceandog #Missing 13! - by Lime Puff2 #Global Warming - by cvsm #Did you know.... - by starsearch #Empty City (The Cave 2) - by arconreef #Fortunate - by username00 #Moonwalk madness - by lbicool #Laugh World - by fruity #Tell The Truth! - by mobay #Wake Up Eva! - by NickJluvr #Talent Drop - by fruity #Jungle Tiger - by yowatupG #Stand Up Comedy 101 - by username00 #Dakota Jones 1 - by fierarider #Dakota Jones 2 - by fierarider #EDGAR'S ICREAM HEADACHE - by hello123 #Lost in Space (Part 1) - by mackman #the missing clue - by greenmnm #Potion Trouble Part 4 - by Krystyne #Mysterious Interview - by Krystyne #Ze' Stolen Diamoond - by DirectorMM #Living Like Edgar (1) - by Cav33 #Meow. - by Krystyne #Strange Surprises Part 3 - by Me5 #Strange Surprises Part 2 - by Me5 #Birthay Trubble - by heylow73 #Strange Surprises 1: - by Me5 #13'S TWIN SISTER. - by skippy #Babysitting 13 - by daddyammom #Raining Pizza - by kologuy #Missing 13 - by ZipZippy #13's Day - by ZipZippy #The great chase Part one - by tigergirl #13&THE JUNGLE TREK 1 - by BbsFAMILY #Anger =Falling 3 - by hot_tea #The Cursed Idol -Part1- - by ZipZippy #Zimmer Twins Bloopers! - by babytazz #13 in the paper - by wildfire11 #The mystery...... - by prittygir1 #The Mystery... 2 - by prittygir1 #13 missing - by Panda555 #KING QWERTY PART 1 - by pocono #The talk show - by 729drumboy #Fortune Cookie Tale - by Dominicboo #The Edgar Show! - by username00 #The worst movie on TV - by wildfire11 #13 part 1 - by 729drumboy #APLC 6 News - by ashman667 #Movie Mistakes - by gander #Mind Jumpers part one - by isaacMOK #Raiders Of The Lost Cat - by LarrytCuke #IdolHands on 13 Interview - by sparkle509 #13's Concert Live - by Lil Star #Welcome to Snapp Academy! - by ashman667 #Wagon trouble - Pt 3 - by Aoi Silky #Mind Jumpers, part 2! - by isaacMOK #space smackdown part one! - by isaacMOK #The Potion Part2 of 5 - by Jdog4 #Hypnotic #1 - by darkangel #air gift - by sherbert #Talking Backwards! - by Dawn97 #Talking Backwards:Part 2 - by Dawn97 #Cat-A-Toulle Part 1 - by lion_leo95 #Fortune Adventure Two - by iwuvmypup #stop watching us - by megen56498 #The Secret - by username00 #Fortune Adventure 6! - by iwuvmypup #The Happy Pinky Bunnies - by username00 #13's The Monster - by bubblegirl #13's Demention - by superjo3y1 #Ourville News #1 13's D2 - by superjo3y1 #FUNNY STUFF! - by Dawn97 #MISSING 13- PART 1 - by applechann #Journey the center earth - by Iceskater #the movie disaster - by machibaby #the secret mission - by sammyman8 #MAGIC (part1) - by pink223 #The Zimmer Adventures 2 - by hikkup #The Zimmer Adventures 8 - by hikkup #The Rollercoaster - by Simba123 #A stormy, scary night - by MovieLuver #Eva gone music part 1 - by erperp #Bored? Us? NEVER! - by diana4mi #Double Trouble:Part 9 - by Dawn97 #Meeting Narrator(W .A .2 - by Iceskater #The Fortune Of DOOM! - by WackyCrazy #THE SCAVINGER HUNT - by wassup_ #Random Awards Show - by 13rocks910 #Saving The World (1 - by Yelena K. #Super action boy part 1 - by Sasuke123 #Ewards Fabulous Makeover! - by princessvi #Secret Agent Twins.02 - by shunee #Amazing - by princessvi #Charming 13 Pt.2 - by LilReyRey #Secret Agent Twins.04 - by shunee #Today's News:The Olympics - by banana324 #13's counting problems - by bri16 #What If? - by ktsstk7 #The Treasure Hunters 1 - by bulldog246 #Secret Agent Twins.13 - by shunee #Secret Mission 8 - by Nevets01 #13's secret - by jbfan01 #Secret Agent Twins.15 - by shunee #Jungle Idol:Part 3 - by Limper #Eva's Horrible Present - by Brea #Idol Exploration Part 1 - by Cat-Queen #The Zimmers Quiz - by Lizzie24-7 #Talking cat - by shawna #13's diet 1 - by gander #The Singing Cat! Part 3 - by Cat-Queen #Story Goesoff the Script! - by Cat-Queen #12 Comes to Visit - by mackman #The Zimmerlympics 1 - by sammyman8 #Edgar's Horrible Recipe - by Darian #The lost city of Catalot. - by XcrazyguyX #Edgar's book of spells! - by weekendkid #Dream place the movie! - by zebra5467 #The Sock Phase - by username00 #CAT TEAM - by webkinzguy #R- The 'R' Machine - by 13 14 sing #Edgar's Cooking Show - by moojean #black cat 3 #1 - by poketot6 #13's adventure - by queenkay99 #my mom and dad - by queenkay99 #AYSTSuper 13? - by tyber #Prank Fest - by KatanaNin #Back in time #1 - by Marco #Weather broadcast! - by webkinzguy #magic homework - by ulya251997 #The new starter - by skippy1 #13 is an idol - by Marco #Say it in Chinese!" - by Marco #BORED edited - by XDguy #Three Little Pigs - by echolake3 #Cheese: #6:Whats and Hows - by cheese319 #Why Do Cats Purr? - by gurglemeow #13's hit book! - by doodoo545 #Edgar's Secret #1 - by EmmyD #The Spanish Cat! Part 4 - by Cat Queen #How to be a Rock Star - by chococat15 #13 want's a new name! - by Kangaroo #The 13 monster - by spyman3900 #spot the diff level 1 - by gamer2332 #spot the diff level 3 - by gamer2332 #Indiana Edgar-movie 1 - by webkinzguy #Time Twisted - by cooly090 #Fortunate or unfortunate - by Hip-hop #Hypnotized Cat 8 first - by Camedian #13's dream part 1 - by gameman #13' Variety Show episode1 - by weeninja #The First Alley News - by Camedian #Edgar's magic part 1 - by BrandonD. #Halloween practice - by BrandonD. #Halloween Part One - by Ellzy101 #Halloween Part Two - by Ellzy101 #Teen Psychics: Part 1 - by Gemini 761 #The Secret Show - by Taya13 #RUN! 2 - by Camedian #Edgar Bans Homework - by mackman #secret agent 13 part 1 - by lucky_13 #Ev and a profile about gi - by kokomo #Eva sits high - by kokomo #13 lost his mind - by Angel ann #The Wavy Lines - by mrgleeson #Zimmer Python Part 5 - by LarrytCuke #13 talks (part one) - by skater5859 #Pizza Problems: Part 1 - by SakuraJang #The Zimmertown Debate - by Camedian #THE EVIL PRANK CALLER!!! - by EastHaven #Edgar and the temple - by snakeboss #Thirteen Theatre - by sperbeckm #PWSB police - by TheJoker #Turkey Fiasco (Pt. 1) - by mackman #Edgar bans Homework part2 - by pupple518 #The Fake Gem: Part 1 - by myles2k #13 The Super Hero? - by Camedian #Episode 48: Ed's Find - by xSCENEnss #The Funniest Joke Ever! - by 1GIRL #The Fake Edgar (Part 1) - by 1GIRL #Saving ElECtricitY - by Kavi #Indiana Edgar Returns! - by yelvod #Mystery Of The Map. - by Katerina #Sorvivor! Part 1 - by skatem #Thirteen's Mission Part 1 - by Katerina #Dr. Xiii: Part 1 - by sperbeckm #Secret Agent 13(Pt 1) - by pupple518 #Happy Holidays... - by GMJ #A Talent to Faint for - by matdiana #Hotels on Triton! - by sperbeckm #Try outs - by peaceout #Powers of the Evil Gem! - by Mini B #Sleep walking,food eating - by ponygirl #bat cats adventure part1 - by batman2508 #Edgars riddle - by Lizardman Category:Badges Category:Zimmer Twins